


Science experiment

by Deco1228 (orphan_account)



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Deco1228
Summary: Not knowing if what she felt was her true feelings, Hope thought to one of her closest friends to help her with a ‘science experiment’ to see if her hypothesis was true.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Science experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is not a new series just a short one shot to tide youse all over until my next instalment. Hope you all enjoy.

Hope:

Lizzie can you come to my room I need help with Professor Hurst’s science experiment he has set me?

Lizzie:

Yeah sure I’ll be over right away, but I may not be much help.

Hope:

No I think your just the person I need for this experiment.

Lizzie:

Your not going to make me invisible forever or anything are you Mikaelson?

Hope:

And why would I take away the world’s biggest tag of sun shine ;)

Five minutes later Hope heard a knock on her door, she had on her tightest gym clothes wanting to look as sexy as possible to try and turn Lizzie on. She slowly opened her door seeing Lizzie in sweats and a hoodie.

“Have you been working out or something?” Her voice more in a sarcastic tone.

“Nope just wanted to feel sexy and look nice.” Hope wishing Lizzie would jus notice her curves and how nice her big tits looked in her sports bra.

“So Hope what is the experiment you’ve got to do because your room seems pretty clean.” Lizzie not sure if Hope was guiding her into some prank.

Hope slowly shut the door looking Lizzie up and down, eyeing up her body.

“Well the experiment is on myself and your my test subject.” Now slowly walking towards her.

“Hope you promised me you wouldn’t do any magic on me or.......” Lizzie being shut up by Hope’s red hot lips pressed against hers.

Lizzie pulled away, shocked at what Hope had just done. Hope had tricked her over here and to what, have a quick make out session because she was bored?

“Hope what are you doing you can’t just.....” Hope cutting Lizzie off.

“Lizzie I’m sorry I knew it was wrong but I was to scared to tell anyone how I felt and I needed to know. I understand if I made you uncomfortable and you didn’t like.” Hope sitting on her bed and looking down. 

Lizzie made her way over to the down Hope Mikaelson and pushed her down on the bed catching her off guard. Lizzie placed her hands on both off her cheeks whilst sitting on top of her and passionately kissed her, there tongues exploring every inch of each others mouths. 

Hope’s hands made there way to Lizzie’s ass when she squeezed digging her nails into her getting a moan out of Lizzie. Lizzie pulled away and looked down at Hope.

“I never said I didn’t like it Mikaelson.” Hope using her magic to move Lizzie off her and now pinning her on the bed, ripping both their clothes off. 

Hope’s eyes focused on Lizzie’s neck then she started to kiss it, Lizzie moaning at how good Hope was. Lizzie could help herself from spanking Hope’s ass with her free hands loving Hope’s moans travel through her body as she kissed her.

Lizzie pushed Hope off her and down onto the bed were she kissed Hope’s perfect breasts, playing with her nipples which made Hope moan even louder.

“Lizzie yes, Lizzie you know just what to do.” Hope now getting even more wet.

“Well get ready because I’m about to make you wish you hadn’t kissed me.” Making her way slowly down her body, kissing every inch of her.

Hope couldn’t contain herself, her moans just flooding out like a burst dame, her body felling like it was on fire. Lizzie got down to Hope’s pussy were she started to put her fingers in and out slowly, teasing Hope.

“Lizzie quicker, faster, deeper!” Hope feeling herself close to organsm.

Lizzie started to put her fingers in deeper, her whole fist nearly inside of Hope. She could feel Hope’s body shake as she tried to control herself which made Lizzie go even quicker. 

“Cum Mikaelson all over the bed, or is the mighty Hope Mikaelson to scared to be a little cum slut.” Lizzie teasing the fuck out of Hope.

“Well maybe if you eat me out I’ll cum however much you want.” Biting her bottom lip and her grip tightening on the bed sheets.

Lizzie didn’t answer Hope but just went down on her, knowing exactly what to do with her tongue. It was so deep in her wet pussy all Hope could do was scream or she’d cum all over Lizzie.

Lizzie felt Hope rap her legs around her neck, Lizzie loving the feeling of Hope’s thick thighs. Lizzie could feel Hope on the verge of exploding, her legs vibrating around her.

“Lizzie yes yes fuck me yessss!”. Hope letting herself release everything she was holding in, cumming all over Lizzie and the bed. 

She took her legs away from Lizzie’s neck, watching Lizzie slowly come up from her dripping wet pussy. Lizzie then grabbed Hope’s legs and forcefully pulled her to the end of the bed. Hope sat up looking deep into Lizzie’s eyes before they both lent in and let their tongue’s explore each others mouths again.

Hope grabbed Lizzie’s ass, spanking it until it was red raw. Lizzie could feel herself getting more wet each time Hope spanked her peachy ass. Hope slide away from Lizzie, the look in her eyes like she wanted to say something.

“Wont we have to tell Josie because of the twin can feel the other twin thing you have been having?” Hope being shut up by Lizzie straight away.

“She can know whenever I tell her, now stop worrying and enjoy this why it lasts.”.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments if you would like me to write anything you want.


End file.
